guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protective Spirit
This should be simple enough to test and to be honest I almost feel silly asking it (once I get it on my N/Mo I'll test it myself, I swear, but I just got to Kryta, so it'll be a bit)... but does this protect players from their own sacrifices? It DOES say "due to a Spell", so... I mean, Blood is Power would be completely broken if it did work this way so common sense tells me that it doesn't, but I'm still curious, since the actual wording of the spell does seem to indicate that it would protect you from yourself. 149.169.88.9 16:03, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :Short answer: No. Long answer: see Talk:Heal. --Rezyk 16:41, 22 November 2005 (UTC) :It specifically says "due to damage". Health sacrifice (as well as degen) is not considered damage. --theeth 17:22, 22 November 2005 (UTC) Hammer to Axe change Have you ever been on the other end of a hammer? OUCH! Hammers can easily deal up to 120 damage when using something like Irresistable Blow. Eviscerate relies more on deep wound to lower health and usually does up 80 damage at most (from what I've seen). Plus Hammers occaisionally deal over 10% of their max health just by normal swings while Axes rely more on skills dealing very little average damage. Does anyone else agree that it should be switched back to hammer? | Chuiu 16:15, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :I vote for the entire "especially" parenthetical comment to be removed. In fact, that entire comment about reducing damage for "soft targets" is of the ho hum/obvious variety, which I have long claimed should simply be left out of skill articles. But I'm a lone voice on that frontier, as people still insist on adding notes like "this skill causes exhaustion" (see, eg. Gale) in the Usage/Notes sections. — Stabber (talk) 16:23, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Life Stealing Hey, does this skill soften the life stealing effects of Vampiric Gaze and Shadow Strike? --Nilles 06:56, 19 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope. Life stealing is not damage. — Stabber (talk) 06:56, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thought so, thanks. --Nilles :::Hence the FotM Bloodspike HA groups. I like the build, personally. Shandy 07:50, 19 April 2006 (CDT) ::::And hence, the FotM Vital Blessing bonding spree. :) --Karlos 14:48, 19 April 2006 (CDT) multi-hit skills If I'm running a 55 monk, will a high-specced Fire Storm ("a single spell") deal 5 damage total, or 50 damage total? Somehow I think it's the latter despite the skill description. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:03, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :assuming you stand in it for the full 10 strikes, it will do 50 damage. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:38, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Sarah is right. This makes Prot Spirit almost useless against Assassins. ~ Nilles (chat) 09:09, 10 August 2006 (CDT) Going on that, with desecrate enchantments... Say you have 10 health on you (not that you would) and you have Protective Spirit on you. Some opposing necromancer uses Desecrate Enchantments on you. You would usually take 6 damage + 4 damage (for Protective Spirit Enchantment), but with Protective Spirit, do you take 1 damage (10 decreased) or 2 damage (6 decreased + 4 decreased)? I'm not saying that you would ever have 10 hp, but my question generally is, does Desecrate hit twice? 16:37, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Desecrate deals its damage summed in one packet, so one damage. You can test yourself by using/getting hit by a skill and seeing how many separate numbers come up. --Fyren 00:44, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks, that was bugging me. I was thinking of using it for Rot, but that was my doubt. 22:48, 8 December 2006 (CST) Protective Spirit vs, Shatter Enchantment If I have PS on me and it gets shattered, do I get the full 106 dmg or only 10% of my max health? I imagine the latter because the enchantment is already removed (or is it) when I get the dmg.-213.84.52.71 02:27, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :As you guessed, the full damage since the enchant is removed before the damage is dealt. --Fyren 03:08, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Related skills The relation between skills doesn't have to be rigid. These skills all serve as counters to high-damage hits. Prot spirit prevents while spirit bond mitigates. For a more concrete point, where two-monk builds (in PvP) used to take two copies of prot spirit, now they often take one of each. --Fyren 07:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :But then Spirit Bond got nerfed and now not many people use it VegaObscura 23:16, 31 December 2006 (CST) Skill acquisition Where is this first available in Elona? (I have it on all of my characters, was trying to answer someone else's question about it) --Nkuvu 10:49, 15 January 2007 (CST) Aura of the Lich how does thie work with AotL will it do 10% of normal max health or "enchanted" max health and would the damage be halved before or after prot spirit. Dstroyer 666 14:30, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I'm very sure it gets halved first due to Aura of the Lich, and then checked to see if it exceeds 10% of your health. --220.233.103.77 17:47, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Just tested, whether it is applied before or after AotL doesn't matter, it will always get halved first and then reduced to 10% --Gimmethegepgun 18:06, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Bugged is this skill bugged from the latest patch? it doesn't seem to be working in UW every so often Level 20 PP? just looking for the armor and weapons that will give me lvl 20 protection prayers :12 +3(rune) +1(headgear) +1(lunar blessing) + 1(monk of dywana) +1(golden egg) +1(20% items) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 19:45, 15 April 2007 (CDT) wow thanks -2(enchanted)? If you die purposely to 15% penalty, you'll have about 88 health with the 5 sups... Now, add -50. 5% of about 38 is about 2. Som if you equip a -2 (while enchanted) shield, will you take zero damage??? As in only one prot skill on the bar all others can be damage skills????? I know you can take zero damage with those shields because my warrior, with dolyak sig, and balth spirit, takes zero damage from vermin . The -2 is applied AFTER other damage reductions. But yeah i know, only physical damage dealers.Dark0805 11:37, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :OOPS! you'd need 60 dp buz they are both off hands! OMG i'm retarded.Dark0805 12:52, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::My eyes hurt. --DEATHWING 12:55, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :::They have -2 enchanted focus inscriptions.--» Life Infusion«T» 09:14, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::: but -50 cestas aren't inscribable. ::::: Yet... Hogie 23:15, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Article is Incorrect Regarding Signet Damage Actually, Protective Spirit will NOT mitigate the signet damage resulting from Unnatural Signet (I've tested this and I was able to drop 55's despite all the appropriate enchantments) --NajsPuzzler 13:46, 14 July 2007 (EST) :Image:Prot_spirit_unnatural_signet.jpg. --Fyren 19:28, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Question - Can you get a hero to use this skill on a party member other than him/her self? and if so how? :Select the target on wich it has to be cast Question Earlier today I was in UW with my 55 and I had 2 health max and Protective Spirit still worked. I was taking 1 damage has anyone else seen this happen? 74.110.157.243 21:34, 17 August 2007 (CDT)Holy Arb :And this is worth asking why? Prot Spirit can't lower damage to zero. 10% of 2 is .2, you can't take .2 damage, and you can't take 0 damage from rounding down, so you have to round up to 1. Or did I miss something? --DEATHWING 22:18, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::I thought that was impossible. The ideal health is 10, that way you receive the most benefit from both regeneration and you only take 1 damage a hit. I am pretty sure that anything under 10 health does not work. -Sardaukar Blackfang 15:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::19 hp rounds down to 1 iirc. –Ichigo724 17:33, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Health Gain Whilst 55'ing Has anyone noticed that if you have a 55 build and take on more than is good for you, say 14 Ettins in HM, then your health starts to creep down. The build just can't sustain the damage taken. If you re-cast Prot Spirit then your health goes back up to 55. I don't have any screens or proof, and this doesn't seem to happen when I'm using a 600 build. Any thoughts?? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:28, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Divine Favor healing? Ettins using Healing Signet? J Striker 09:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::Divine Favor of course, at 11/12 points in it you are healed for 35/38 when you cast a monk spell. Thanks. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 11:05, 19 March 2008 (UTC) April Fools Nerf Is this a joke? 76.98.39.157 21:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Er... I think you answered your own question with your title =/ --Shadowcrest 21:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nerf? Thats a buff you fool.-- 21:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I was lawling at all of them... I actually believed it (and said: WTS(smurf) are they on? ... and read that Ursan one xD... and was like "XDDD") - Nikdanbro "They're on Fire!" and "There's Nothing to Fear!" I you were a 55, would either of these shouts decrease damage taken (to about 3)? Or would you always take 5 damage. I'm not sure in which order the effects take place, as Spirit Bond seems to be the last effect. There might also be an order of priority depending on most recently used buff, and possibly some affects on reapplying (for example, if "They're on Fire!" has to be used first and Protective Spirit, second, where reapplying Protective Spirit means it acts as if it were still used second, means that "They're on Fire!" would only be good for one used as Protective Spirit would have to be removed in order to reuse "They're on Fire!" properly, and that's pretty risky for a 55). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 03:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :You'd have to test both to see if they work. Some effects are affected by activation order (Use PS then "ToF!" and the ToF reduces the 5 damage), but it coud have a set order the effects are calculated in (ToF might reduce the damage before or after PS regardless of when they were activated). It's impossible to know which of the three scenarios is true, so if you want to know what it does, you'll have to test it yourself.--UberNoober 04:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Note *A 55 build with death penalty resulting in 1 HP will only reduce damage from a melee attack to 1, killing you. Was just added, While this is completely true, I think it would be better to reword it to say something about the general mechanics of the skill instead of a very specific scenario. Something like *Protective Spirit can not reduce damage to 0 even if you have 1 HP, you will always take a minimum of 1 damage without any other damage reduction Or explain how the skill rounds numbers somewhere on the page. If that makes sense GW-Viruzzz 07:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) : 10% of 1 is 0.1. GW rounds down, taking the damage to 0, thus not killing you.. (EC) Havent 55'ed in a while, diregard that. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 12:39, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't. That is what should happen, if you just look at the math, but it's not. You die. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 12:44, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :::Any 55 worth his salt would carry Stoneflesh Aura. (T/ ) 00:39, 5 October 2008 (UTC)